


Self-evident truth

by Nati



Series: AU без сумеречного мира [7]
Category: The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 16:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10643847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nati/pseuds/Nati
Summary: Алек не верил во всё это. Нет, он не отрицал, что у некоторых людей есть способности, но обычно эти люди никак не светились и тихо помогли друзьям-знакомым. Ещё никто не влезал в расследование так нагло, как это сделал Магнус Бейн. Вся полиция города с привлечёнными агентами ФБР не могла отыскать преступника вот уже второй месяц, и тут какой-то непонятный экстрасенс берёт и находит последнюю похищенную девочку живой. Это было подозрительно. Алек просто должен был в этом разобраться.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sourire de dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sourire+de+dragon).



— Ход расследования засекречен. Мы делаем всё, что в наших силах, — в сотый раз сказала Изабель прессе с неизменно вежливым и бесстрастным лицом, хотя было прекрасно видно, как сильно она хотела просто послать всех известной дорогой. — Мы немедленно сообщим вам все сведения, когда будет необходимо. 

Алек, наблюдающий всю эту картину по телевизору, вздохнул и покачал головой. Дело было громким, имело резонанс в обществе, пресса сходила с ума, пытаясь то ли получить эксклюзивные сведения, то ли просто напомнить, что пока у полиции не было ничего, кроме издевательских граффити на местах преступлений. 

— Как вы относитесь к тому, что родители последней похищенной девочки обратились к экстрасенсу? — задал вопрос очередной журналист. 

Алек удивлённо поднял брови и переглянулся с сидящим рядом Джейсом, который тоже, судя по всему, впервые о таком слышал. Изабель, стоит отдать ей должное, не изменилась в лице ни на секунду. 

— Мы не можем запретить родителям искать своего ребёнка всеми доступными способами, — отозвалась Изабель. 

— То есть, вы не отрицаете возможность того, что Магнус Бейн найдёт жертву раньше вас? — снова выпалил вопрос журналист. 

— Я не уполномочена говорить с прессой о вовлечении третьих лиц в расследование, — отчеканила Изабель, ледяным взглядом окидывая толпу. — Пресс-конференция закончена. 

Журналисты зашумели, но Изабель развернулась на каблуках и с прямой спиной скрылась в дверях главного полицейского управления Нью-Йорка. Там её уже встречали Алек с Джейсом. 

— Что ещё за экстрасенс? — спросил Джейс. — Почему нам не сообщили? Это же может быть опасно, преступник занервничает и изменит своему графику. Родители там совсем с ума сошли? 

— У них пропала тринадцатилетняя дочь, — заметил Алек. — Они в отчаянии и ищут любые способы. Но если серьёзно, то это действительно может вызвать осложнения в деле. Что ещё за Магнус Бейн? 

— Ясновидящий, — сказала Иззи присаживаясь на стул и оглядывая стопку документов. — Его называют Верховным магом Бруклина. По слухам, он никогда не ошибается, если идти к нему с вопросом, а его помощь всегда действенна, хоть и не бесплатна. Я позвоню Саймону, узнаю больше. 

На её последних словах Джейс скривился, отчего Алек и Иззи в унисон хмыкнули. Саймон Льюис был журналистом. Вёл колонку криминальных хроник, писал критические статьи и успевал появляться в местах преступлений чуть ли не вперёд полиции. А ещё он столько раз "брал интервью" у Джейса, что тот его реально опасался, потому что интервью всегда больше походило на саркастичный допрос в стиле "я и так знаю больше тебя, но давай, попробуй рассказать мне правду". Причём самое печальное (для Джейса, разумеется) было в том, что Саймон мог запросто прийти за своим интервью прямо к нему домой, потому что по случайному стечению обстоятельств Льюис был лучшим другом сводной сестры Джейса Клэри. Алек, как лучший друг, окончательно переросший свою подростковую влюблённость несколько лет назад, имел моральное право Джейса по этому поводу подкалывать (чем иногда и занимался), Иззи же была от Саймона почти в восторге большую часть времени. В общем, Джейсу пришлось смириться. К тому же, если уж говорить по правде, то Саймон был действительно хорошим журналистом, который никогда не преуменьшал и не преувеличивал ничьих заслуг. А уж в поиске информации ему вообще не было равных.

— Этот Бейн наверняка какой-нибудь шарлатан, — вздохнул Алек. — Наживающийся на горе людей. 

— Я уже написала Саймону, — отозвалась Иззи, помахав в воздухе сотовым. — Через пятнадцать минут у меня будет на Бейна всё.

— Намного проще было бы пробить этого Бейна по базе, — сказал Джейс. — И не нужно было бы никому писать. 

— У нас нет на это времени, — покачала головой Иззи. — Дело действительно принимает очень серьёзный оборот, линии разрываются от звонков тех, кто видел преступника, тех, кто подозревает кого-то и тех, кто знает, как делать нашу работу лучше нас. 

— Тогда нечего тут сидеть, — сказал Алек и с тоской посмотрел на гору собранных улик, которые ничего особенного в сумме так и не дали. — Давайте просто найдём этого ублюдка и закроем навсегда. 

*_*_*

Магнуса Бейна действительно называли Верховным магом Бруклина, он действительно за всю свою практику ни разу не ошибся ни в чём, его услуги стоили как-то бесконечно дорого, но была такая же бесконечная система скидок и рассрочек, его мало кто видел, а ещё он нашёл похищенную девочку за три часа. 

— Так не бывает, — категорически покачал головой Алек, смотря как Изабель в очередной раз отбивается от прессы. — Никто не может просто взять и найти человека, которого похитили. Мы потратили на поиски несколько дней, а этот… маг просто взял и нашёл её за пару часов?!

— Согласен, — кивнул головой Джейс, — выглядит очень подозрительно. Будто он просто знал, где она. 

— У нас есть на этого Бейна хоть что-нибудь? — спросил Алек. 

— Кроме того, что сейчас все газеты этого города напишут о том, что экстрасенсы выполняют нашу работу круче нас и, может быть, государству стоит финансово поддерживать именно их? — усмехнулся Джейс. — Иззи достала его адрес. Судя по всему, он мало с кем общается, только с клиентами, которые в состоянии ему заплатить. 

— Но полиции Нью-Йорка он откроет, — сказал Алек, решительно вставая из-за стола. 

— Может и не открыть, пока мы не придём к нему с ордером, — заметил Джейс. — Но иди, попытай удачу. 

— Ты не пойдёшь? — посмотрел на него Алек. — Почему? 

— Потому что мне нужно написать отчёт, как это так получилось, что мы волшебным образом не нашли девочку, а Бейн нашёл, — поморщился Джейс. — Можешь ещё спросить, не найдёт ли он нам заодно преступника. 

— Если он сам не есть преступник, — пробурчал Алек себе под нос. 

Алек не верил во всё это. Нет, он не отрицал, что у некоторых людей есть _способности_ , но обычно эти люди никак не светились и тихо помогли себе друзьям-знакомым. Ещё никто не влезал в расследование так нагло, как это сделал Магнус Бейн. Не то чтобы он сам решил влезть, по просьбе, но всё же. Это было подозрительно. Вся полиция города с привлечёнными агентами ФБР не могла отыскать преступника, вот уже второй месяц похищавшего и убивавшего подростков. Полиция находила только трупы жертв, которые преступник издевательски бросал на видных местах и разрисовывал все возможные поверхности рядом насмешливым граффити. И тут какой-то непонятный экстрасенс находит последнюю похищенную девочку живой. 

И даже если _вдруг_ у этого Магнуса Бейна действительно был дар, то преступник, лишившийся своей жертвы, вполне может взбеситься и начать творить ещё больший хаос. Поэтому поговорить с _экстрасенсом_ было в любом случае необходимо. 

Верховный маг Бруклина жил, что совершенно неудивительно, в Бруклине. Алек даже несколько раз сверился с записанным на бумажке адресом, чтобы удостовериться, что пришёл в нужное место, потому сто стоявший перед ним дом мало походил на жилище самого крутого – по словам Саймона – мага Америки. В малолюдном, чуть ли не промышленном квартале, серый, пошарканный временем и погодой, разрисованный всеми, кем только можно. Квартиры в таких домах сдавались и продавались по дешёвке, что не совсем вязалось с образом человека, который за час своего времени может взять всю зарплату среднего гос.служащего. 

И это всё тоже было _подозрительно_. 

Алек решительно подошёл к домофону и набрал нужный ему номер квартиры. Некоторое время ничего не происходило, а потом ему ответили хрипловатым голосом. 

— Кто посмел потревожить Верховного Мага в столь ранний час? 

Алек кинул взгляд на часы и обнаружил, что "столь ранний час" – три часа дня. 

— Здравствуйте, — кашлянув, начал Алек. — Меня зовут Александр Лайтвуд, департамент полиции Нью-Йорка. Мне необходимо поговорить с Магнусом Бейном насчёт его недавнего поиска Джессики Мортон. 

— Могли бы просто позвонить, — ответили Алек. — Но разу уж пришли, то проходите. У вас есть пятнадцать минут. 

Алек чуть было не возмутился, что детективы, вообще-то, сами решают, сколько времени у них есть, но дверь уже открылась, так что стоять и ругаться с домофоном было бы глупо. Хорошо, что его вообще пустили, а ведь могли бы и развернуть за ордером или официальным вызовом от департамента. 

Магнус Бейн жил на самом последнем этаже, в лофте. Лифт был, но, естественно, не работал, хотя Алеку жаловаться было не на что – что такое парочка лестничным пролётов, когда ты можешь несколько километров гнаться за преступником. Дверь _Верховного мага_ была уже гостеприимно открыта, а сам хозяин квартиры так же вышел гостеприимно встречать визитёра прямо на порог. Прямо, судя по всему, в том же виде, в котором недавно спал. 

Алек в некотором замешательстве уставился на взъерошенного молодого мужчину, у которого волосы торчали во все стороны, а на лице остались следы теней? подводки? – Алек не был уверен, что смог бы правильно определить, чего именно. Какой-то косметики, в общем. Впрочем, взгляд Лайтвуда на лице надолго не задержался, а сразу же скользнул ниже, на голый торс и низко сидящие на бёдрах домашние брюки. Торс был подтянутый и красивый, брюки сидели _реально низко_ , а ещё мужчина был босиком. Алек смущённо кашлянул и заставил себя поднять взгляд куда-нибудь выше шеи стоявшего напротив. 

— Магнус Бейн? — уточнил Лайтвуд, с неудовольствием отмечая, что голос как-то резко упал на полтона ниже, да ещё и обзавёлся странной хрипотцой. 

— Вы совершенно правы, Александры, — улыбнулся ему Магнус. — Могу же я называть вас Александром? Или предпочитаете офицер Лайтвуд? 

— Детектив, — машинально поправил его Алек, а потом быстро добавил. — Можете обращаться ко мне Александр, мистер Бейн. 

— Ну что вы, Магнус, просто Магнус, — улыбнулся мужчина и широким жестом пригласил Алека войти. — Прошу, не стойте в дверях. 

Алек стоять в дверях не стал, поэтому принял приглашение и зашёл в квартиру. Для этого ему потребовалось пройти мимо Магнуса, который даже и не подумал отойти, почти соприкоснувшись с ним плечами. Алек смущённо кашлянул и поспешил уйти вглубь квартиры, чтобы не толкаться вместе с хозяином на пороге. И пока Магнус закрывал двери, Лайтвуд успел быстро оглядеться, по профессиональной привычке оценивая обстановку. Лофт у Бейна был большой, номинально разделённый на разные "комнаты" группами мебели, цвета сочетались между собой совершенно невообразимым образом, что, впрочем, неожиданно не раздражало глаза, а как-то переплеталось гармонично и красиво. Никаких хрустальных шаров, таинственных артефактов и талисманов в пределах видимости не было, как и засушенных трав, и жертвенных алтарей и других оккультных предметов. 

— Будете что-нибудь, Александр? — спросил Магнус проходя мимо и кивая головой на диван. — Чай, кофе? 

— Спасибо, ничего не надо, — отозвался Алек. — Извините, что разбудил. Просто… 

— Ничего страшного, — махнул рукой Магнус, опускаясь в кресло напротив него. — Признаться честно, я не люблю, когда нарушают мой покой, но ради такого… детектива, как вы, всегда можно сделать исключение. 

В этой фразе определённо был подтекст. Причём довольно очевидный, так что Алек мог бы… просто не обращать на него внимания и спокойно делать свою работу, не отвлекаясь на сидящего напротив полуобнажённого мужчину. Он же профессионал, в конце концов, он не может просто так прийти к возможному подозреваемому и залипнуть взглядом на его голый торс. Алеку уже давно не семнадцать, чтобы краснеть от самого факта нахождения рядом с красивым мужчиной, который свободно вытянул ноги, буквально напоказ выставляя тазовые косточки… 

— Вы думаете, что я преступник? — выдернул его из некоторого транса Магнус. 

— Вы читаете мои мысли? — тут же напрягся Алек. 

— Вовсе нет, у вас это на лице было написано. До того, как там появилось кое-что другое, что мне, признаюсь, крайне льстит, — улыбнулся Магнус. 

Алеку стоило _огромных усилий_ не покраснеть. Должно быть со стороны он выглядел вообще колоритно, раз Магнус с такой лёгкостью прочитал все эмоции. 

— Не беспокойтесь, я просто очень хорошо читаю людей, — слегка наклонил голову Магнус. — А вы не особо старались скрывать свой взгляд, так что… 

— Простите, — выпалил Алек раньше, чем успел решить, что нужно просто проигнорировать все намёки и начать уже, наконец, нормальный разговор. 

— Вам определённо не за что извиняться, — подмигнул ему Магнус. — Итак, вы подозреваете меня в совершении этих жутких преступлений, не так ли? 

— Как вы смогли найти девочку? — тут же подался вперёд Алек. — Вам потребовалось всего несколько часов! 

— А разве вы не слышали, что я маг? — улыбнулся Магнус. — Ритуал поиска совсем несложен.

— Простите, — вежливо отозвался Алек, — но мне сложно поверить во… всё это. 

— Разумеется, — кивнул Магнус. — В это всё вообще сложно верить большинству людей. Впрочем, у меня нет цели доказывать вам что-либо. Я прекрасно понимаю, как подозрительно выгляжу в ваших глазах, но, увы, ничего не могу сказать на этот счёт. Впрочем, если вы будете за мной следить круглыми сутками, то я даже не против. При условии, разумеется, что это будете именно _вы_. 

С ним определённо флиртовали, и Алек на секунду прикрыл глаза, отгоняя настойчиво лезущий в голову вопрос "насколько непрофессионально будет отвечать на заигрывания всё ещё подозрительного типа". Да шеф его просто убьёт за подобные _мысли_ , не говоря уже о воплощении этих мыслей в реальность. 

— Магнус, — вздохнул Алек, — это действительно сложное дело. Мы все благодарны вам за то, что вы нашли девочку живой, но поймите, преступник на свободе. И подозрения насчёт вас – это не только мои подозрения. 

— И чего же вы хотите от меня, Александр? — пожал плечами Магнус. — Ребёнка я нашёл благодаря своему дару, объяснить который не смогу при всём желании. 

— Если вы знаете что-нибудь, что могло бы помочь, — осторожно сказал Алек, — то нам бы пригодилась любая помощь. 

— Вы сейчас так тонко намекаете на то, что если я знаю преступника, то мне следует рассказать вам об этом? — усмехнулся Магнус. — Я не знаю. И не знаю так же то, как вам это доказать, если от меня вообще требуются какие-то доказательства. Как я уже сказал, с удовольствием стану вашим объектом слежки. Могу даже просто ходить рядом, чтобы уж наверняка. 

— А как вы тогда нашли девочку? — спросил Алек. — В смысле, вам нужно… эм… какое-то магическое приспособление, или, не знаю, артефакт?..

Магнус посмотрел на него взглядом, которым обычно родители смотрят на детей, которые несут очевидную глупость, но выглядят при этом до такой степени умилительно, что можно даже и ответить. Алек почти покраснел, когда интерпретировал этот взгляд, но упрямо не отвёл глаза, ожидая ответ на свой вопрос. 

— Ритуал поиска, как я уже сказал, достаточно прост. По крайней мере, для меня. Ко мне пришли родители девочки и попросили о помощи, — всё же ответил Магнус. — Заплатили за неё – и я нашёл их дочь. На этом всё. 

— У вас высокие расценки, — заметил зачем-то Алек. 

— Вы тоже получаете свою зарплату, — пожал плечами Магнус. — Только вам платят деньги каждый месяц, а мне – за результат. 

Алек поджал губы, решая, оскорбили его сейчас, или просто поставили перед фактом. В результате решить так и не смог, потому что мысли утекали совершенно в другом направлении. 

— А преступника вы найти можете? — спросил Алек. 

— Если вы дадите мне какую-нибудь его вещь – запросто, — усмехнулся Магнус. — Я не всесилен, к сожалению. Для поиска мне нужна либо какая-нибудь личная вещь, либо имя и фотография. Хоть во втором случае вероятность положительного исхода пятьдесят процентов. В первом тоже, конечно, иногда случаются осечки, но никто не идеален, правда? 

Алек мог бы с ним поспорить, потому что опять _совершенно случайно_ упёрся взглядом в голый живот Магнуса, но вовремя прикусил язык. Никто не идеален, да. Осталось доказать это своему мозгу, который видел перед собой _идеальную_ мужскую фигуру и посылал какие-то сложно расшифровываемые сигналы всему телу. Что-то вроде "интересно, а если мы проведём языком по впадинке пупка, Магнус выгнется нам навстречу?". 

Мозг совершенно не мог настроиться на рабочую волну. Голый торс Бейна _очень сильно отвлекал_. 

— Мне одеться? — спросил Магнус, и Алек уставился на него в немом ужасе, думая, что сказал последнюю мысль вслух. — Просто вы теряете концентрацию, детектив. Мне это _крайне_ приятно, но вы в любом случае не собираетесь переходить от мыслей к действиям, к сожалению. 

— Вы со мной флиртуете? — напрямую спросил Алек. 

— Да, — так же прямо ответил Магнус. — Если вы против, то я перестану. 

Алек открыл было рот, чтобы сказать, что да, он против, но тут же закрыл его обратно. Потому что нет, на самом-то деле. Он не был против, и ему было даже приятно, что с ним заигрывают. Но… 

— Я на работе, — наконец сказал Алек. — С моей стороны будет… непрофессионально ответить вам. 

— Если вся проблема в этом, то как насчёт встретиться после работы? — тут же предложил Магнус. 

— Я не думаю, что это… — с сомнением начал Алек, но потом решительно кивнул. — А давайте. 

И сам в шоке округлил глаза, потому что сказать собирался прямо противоположное. Магнус улыбнулся и из воздуха достал визитку. 

— Позвоните мне, детектив, как только освободитесь. 

Алек кивнул, потом вытащил свою визитку, подумал, перевернул, записал на обратной стороне свой личный номер и передал её Магнусу. 

— Я не уверен насчёт сегодняшнего вечера, у нас очень много работы…

— Я понимаю, — улыбнулся Магнус. — Но в любом случае буду ждать вашего звонка, Александр. Когда будете свободны и захотите хорошо провести время. 

Алек кивнул, встал с дивана и направился к выходу. Сзади шёл Магнус, к которому Алек обернулся, уже почти выходя из квартиры. 

— Если вы что-то узнаете по этому делу, пожалуйста, свяжитесь со мной. 

— Обязательно, — кивнул Магнус и улыбнулся, открывая Алеку дверь, из-за чего ему опять пришлось приблизиться совсем вплотную. — Надеюсь до скорой встречи, Александр. 

— До встречи, — кивнул Алек и буквально вывалился в подъезд, бегом спускаясь с лестницы. 

Непрофессионально. Очень. Ведёт себя как подросток, которого впервые позвали на свидание. Магнус там наверное вообще в недоумении… 

Алек решительно тряхнул головой и пошёл к машине. О _свиданиях_ он подумает после работы. 

*_*_*

"После работы" наступило только через неделю, потому что их преступник, как они и предполагали, узнав о спасении одной из жертв, пришёл в ярость и нон-стоп убил сразу четверых подростков за семь дней, чуть ли не кардинально изменив свой подчерк. С одной стороны – это было плохо, потому что теперь в заложниках он держал людей не больше суток. С другой – для полиции это было и хорошо, потому что повысилась вероятность, что преступник совершит ошибку. Как бы цинично это не звучало, но полиция смене подчерка даже обрадовалась. 

Позвонить Магнусу было совершенно некогда. Точнее, Алек постоянно откладывал и откладывал, каждый вечер находя себе работу, а когда в один из вечеров она вся внезапно кончилась, то Лайтвуд оказался абсолютно не готов кому-то звонить. Даже более того, Алек почти убедил себя, что Магнус про него уже и думать забыл, потому что, очевидно, недостаток в поклонниках и поклонницах он вряд ли испытывал. И наверняка у Бейна были и другие интересные вещи, которыми можно заниматься в субботу вечером. 

А вот Алеку заниматься было решительно нечем, потому что шеф выставила его из департамента ещё вчера вечером,в приказном порядке отправив отдыхать на два дня. Так что Алек выспался, сделал уборку в квартире, которую тоже постоянно откладывал, а потом понял, что совершенно не знает, чем заняться. Иззи отдыхала в компании Клэри – и не дай ангел сунуться к ним на девичник, – а Джейс уже успел побывать на выходных в среду и четверг. К родителям через полстраны ехать тоже был не вариант. Других людей, с кем бы Алек хотел провести субботний вечер, не оказалось. 

Поэтому Алек вертел в руках визитку Магнуса и думал о том, что из этого точно ничего не выйдет. Во-первых, потому что Алек был Алеком – и он умудрился испортить все отношения, которые когда-либо решался начинать. Во-вторых, Магнус был... ну _Верховным магом Бруклина_. И не смотря на то, что Алек по-прежнему не совсем верил в то, что магия реальна, у Магнуса, наверняка, удивительная жизнь, с его-то – предположительно настоящим – даром, куда уж Алеку в неё лезть, со своим _среднестатистическим всем_. Ну и в-третьих, Магнус Алеку действительно понравился, поэтому Лайтвуд – ещё со школы избегающий практически любого контакта с симпатичными ему людьми – опасался звонить. Вот просто потому что такая у него был характер (Иззи совершенно беспощадно называла это трусостью). 

Но с другой стороны – лучше позвонить и один раз услышать, что он упустил свой шанс, чем двести раз подумать об этом, верно? Именно так Алек и рассудил, когда решительно, не давая себе передумать, набрал номер Магнуса. 

— Слушаю, — отозвались на том конце.

— Магнус, здравствуйте, это Алек, — выпалил Лайтвуд. — Александр, в смысле. Детектив Лайтвуд. 

— Я понял, — в голосе Магнуса послышалась улыбка. — Долго же ты собирался мне позвонить. Я уже даже почти перестал надеяться и подумывал как-нибудь заглянуть к вам в управление.

— Вы… ты, кхм. Ты ждал моего звонка? — с трудом справившись с внезапно севшим голосом, спросил Алек. 

— Я же сказал, что буду его ждать, — ответил Магнус. — Так ты свободен сегодня вечером? 

— Эм. Да. Да, я свободен и хотел пригласить тебя… куда-нибудь, — закончил Алек, прикрывая глаза от собственной глупости. "Куда-нибудь". Идеально. Именно так и стоит приглашать людей на свидания. 

— Это замечательно, — отозвался Магнус. — Всегда люблю ходить куда-нибудь. Мне за тобой зайти или встретимся где-нибудь в определённом месте? 

— А ты знаешь… в смысле… Давай я приеду к тебе? — спросил Алек и тут же чуть не расшиб себе лоб ладонью, осознавая весь глобальный провал этой идеи. — В смысле, давай я зайду _за_ тобой. 

— На самом деле идея прийти _ко_ мне звучит просто идеально, — протянул Магнус. — Так что приходи. Жду тебя к семи. 

— Хорошо, я приду! — только и успел сказать Алек, когда в трубке раздались короткие гудки. — Это будет катастрофа. 

*_*_*

Собирался на свидание Алек тщательно и чуть было не надел свою парадную полицейскую форму, но вовремя успел остановиться и мысленно побиться головой о дверцу шкафа. Последний раз на свидания Лайтвуд ходил ещё в студенческие годы, и почти все они проходили в катастрофической неловкости и заканчивались ничем. Это, если говорить по правде, всегда пошатывала алекову самооценку, хотя Иззи всегда замечала, что Алек очень симпатичный, побольше бы ему уверенности только. Алек же всегда считал себя самым обычным, ничем не примечательным парнем, и всегда думал, что однажды – если повезёт, конечно же – он найдёт себе такую же обычную ничем не примечательную половинку. 

Сейчас Алек собирался на встречу с парнем, которого называли Верховным магом. Это определённо был новый уровень. 

Говорить о предстоящем свидании Джейсу и Иззи Алек не стал – в основном потому, что не хотел слушать их восклицания типа "наконец-то!" и советы, которые ему не помогли бы никак совершенно. Второй причиной нежелания посвящать сестру и друга, было опасение, что если свидание как всегда закончится ничем, Иззи и Джейс будут смотреть на него сочувственно и даже жалостливо. И это при том, что у них самих в личной жизни творился какой-то вечный бардак. Так что Алек просто собирался сходить на встречу, показать Магнусу, какой Лайтвуд на самом деле неинтересный и скучный, и спокойно поставить крест на ещё одних так и не начавшихся отношениях. 

И нет, Алек не был пессимистом. Он просто трезво оценивал себя, свои шансы и… В общем, это был не пессимизм (что бы по этому поводу не говорила Иззи), это был адекватный реализм. Который тут же смела какая-то немыслимая надежда, что _может быть_ всё закончится не так грустно, как всегда, когда Алек увидел Магнуса. 

Магнус выглядел так, словно все самые лучшие модельеры мира разом скооперировались и решили, что Бейн – лучшая модель для их совместного супер гениального проекта. Ничем другим Алек не мог объяснить тот факт, что в абсолютно несочетающихся друг с другом в обычной жизни цветах Магнус выглядел великолепно. Как он умудрялся гармонично подбирать одежду таких расцветок и не походить при этом на клоуна – осталось для Алека загадкой. Впрочем, Лайтвуд не особо на этом зациклился, с тоской отметив только что сам он выглядел донельзя обычно, скучно и серо: светло-голубая рубашка, чёрные джинсы, простые ботинки (сначала Алек вообще хотел пойти в кроссовках, но потом как-то передумал) и чёрная кожаная куртка. Самый обычный парень. 

— Отлично выглядишь, Александр, — сказал Магнус, окинув его взглядом. — Не хочешь провести вечер прямо у меня в квартире? 

Алек, вообще-то, хотел, но подумал, что лучше неловко расходиться по разным сторонам возле какого-нибудь кафе, чем неловко же уходить из чужой квартиры. Магнус, судя по всему, реально очень хорошо читал людей, потому что хмыкнул и закрыл дверь – спасибо, что не у Алека перед носом. 

— Тогда я предлагаю пройтись до одного хорошего ресторанчика, где нам будет удобно разговаривать, не против? 

Алек только кивнул. Ему так хотелось сказать, что Магнус выглядит просто потрясающе, но слова никак не могли сложиться в нормальное предложение, так что Алек решил просто промолчать, чем выглядеть косноязычным идиотом. Он и так уже чувствовал себя как в восемнадцать, когда его – по чистой случайности надо полагать – пригласил на свидание однокурсник. Тогда Алек краснел, бледнел и мямлил что-то нечленораздельное, почти весь вечер уставившись в одну точку и нервничая как на приёме у президента. После этого смотреть в глаза тому однокурснику Алек смог только спустя пару лет – да и то только после его свадьбы. 

Сейчас Алеку было не восемнадцать, он уже не был студентом и всё чаще к нему обращались как к молодому мужчина, а не парню или юноше. Алек, если так можно выразиться, был уже взрослым. Он был детективом, ловил преступников, обеспечивал порядок на улицах Нью-Йорка. Почему он не мог связать и пары слов в предложения, когда шёл рядом с симпатичным мужчиной – неизвестно. А ведь так хотелось сделать комплемент, или рассказать какую-нибудь шутку, чтобы завязать лёгкую и непринуждённую беседу. Но не получалось. Словно во рту стоял какой-то переключатель, который не пропускал ни одной нормальной фразы. 

Магнус же этого словно не замечал вовсе: спокойно болтал, рассказывая какой-то забавный случай с неким Рагнором, шёл легко и свободно, ничуть не смущаясь ни направленных на себя взглядов, ни неловкого и замкнутого спутника. Алек всерьёз не понимал, зачем Бейн вообще захотел с ним встретиться и почему ведёт себя так, как будто говорить за двоих на свидании – норма. 

— Вот мы и пришли, — неожиданно прервал свой рассказ о "Серьёзно, я пытался признаться в любви вазе" Магнус, остановившись рядом с неприметным рестораном с неброской вывеской "У Луиджи". — Место не сильно известное, но оно и к лучшему – никакого столпотворения. 

Алек только кивнул. Он вообще последние полчаса только кивал (хотя рассказы Магнуса его реально заинтересовали) и являл собой пример образцового школьника на прогулке с директором. Всё его лучших традициях – вечер начался с бодрого молчания, им же продолжился и им же закончится. Всё как по сценарию, даже новую роль учить не надо. 

— Мистер Бейн! — подлетел к ним метрдотель. — Мы рады вас видеть! 

— Здравствуйте, — кивнул Магнус. — Мой обычный столик свободен? 

— Разумеется, мистер Бейн, — улыбнулся метрдотель, — прошу, проходите. 

На Алека он посмотрел совершенно безразлично и пока провожал их к столу, совсем не обращал внимания. Впрочем, Лайтвуда это даже не обидело – он привык, что, находясь в компании с кем-нибудь, редко притягивал взгляды непосредственно к себе. Тем более, если это была компания Иззи, Джейса или – тем более – кого-то столь экстраординарного, как Магнус. 

Когда они сели за стол и сделали заказ (Алек выбрал из меню смутно-знакомые названия, надеясь, что ему не принесут каких-нибудь слабозажаренных улиток), Магнус сложил руки перед собой и уставился на Алека пристальным взглядом. 

— Давай ты расскажешь мне о себе, Александр, — предложил Магнус, когда Алек уже успел занервничать, — а то наша беседа какая-то односторонняя получается. Нет, я могу, конечно, говорить долго и много, но это же нечестно, правда? 

Алек почувствовал, как сердце заполошено подлетает куда-то к горлу, а во рту пересыхает, но тут Магнус вдруг улыбнулся и подмигнул ему, каким-то _магическим_ образом разряжая обстановку и заставляя успокоиться. 

— Прости, — пробормотал Алек, но потом встряхнулся и неловко улыбнулся. — Просто я немного нервничаю. Ладно. Много. Свидания для меня… не самое простое дело, тем более, с таким, как ты. 

— С каким таким? — с любопытством поддался вперёд Магнус.

— _Потрясающим,_ — выдохнул Алек, надеясь, что щёки не заливает румянец. 

Магнус на секунду склонил голову, а потом тихо рассмеялся, и это тоже выглядело _великолепно_ , а ещё – настолько легко и свободно, что Алек неожиданно почти совсем успокоился. 

— У меня нет таких интересных историй, как у тебя, — сказал Алек, улыбаясь. 

— Ты же ловишь преступников, не поверю, что это неинтересно, — рассмеялся Магнус. 

— Это только в кино работа полицейского невероятно крута, — отозвался Алек. — На деле мы закапываемся в бумагах, перебираем улики и пытаемся дойти своими блестящими мозгами, кто и зачем совершил преступление. Другое дело – ты. _Верховный маг Бруклина_ …

— У Верховного мага тоже не каждый день праздник, — подмигнул ему Магнус. — Вечно клиентам то любовное зелье надо, то русалку поймать, то бывшую жену с любовником найти. Редко когда случается что-нибудь интересное. 

— _Русалку поймать_? — переспросил Алек. — Русалку? Они что, существуют? 

— Кого только в этом мире не существует, — усмехнулся Магнус. — И русалки, и феи, и лепреконы, и ещё огромное количество всяких существ. 

Алек посмотрел на Магнуса скептически. Настолько скептически, что это можно было легко принять за оскорбление. Магнус вздохнул и покачал головой. 

— Я никогда не доказывал никому, что обладаю даром, — сказал Бейн. — Ко мне приходят только те, кто верит и без всяких доказательств. Я не даю рекламы в газеты, у меня нет своего сайта в интернете, где я писал бы таинственные цитаты. Люди сами находят меня, когда им нужна помощь – и далеко не всем я помогаю. 

— Прости, просто… — замялся Алек, не зная, как правильно выразить свою мысль, — мне реально очень сложно в это поверить. Я сталкиваюсь с похищениями, воровством, насилием и убийствами едва ли не каждый день на работе, и знать, что где-то в мире есть те, кому достаточно взмахнуть рукой и узнать то, на что мы тратим месяцы… это сбивает с толка. Я не говорю, что ты мне врёшь, нет, конечно же, просто… мне нужно время. 

— Я не собираюсь тебя торопить, — покачал головой Магнус. — Просто мне несколько обидно, что ты считаешь меня шарлатаном. 

— Я не считаю! — тут же вскинулся Алек. — Правда. Это…

Магнус улыбнулся и положил руку на стол, ладонью кверху. Алек посмотрел на него удивлённо. 

— Возьми меня за руку, — мягко попросил Магнус. 

Алек замешкался на секунду, но потом всё-таки накрыл ладонь Магнуса своей. Тот закрыл глаза и ненадолго замолчал, а потом улыбнулся, кивнул сам себе и посмотрел на Алека. 

— Ты родом из Иллинойса, — начал Магнус, и Алек вздрогнул, уставившись на него во все глаза, — твои родители и младший брат сейчас там. Здесь ты живёшь с сестрой, она работает вместе с тобой. Изабель. У тебя есть лучший друг, с которым ты познакомился ещё в школе и в которого был влюблён. Джейс. Ты ему об этом ни разу не говорил. У тебя никогда не было серьёзных отношений, поэтому ты считаешь, что наше свидание – первое и последние, потому что меня явно не заинтересует такой скучный человек, как ты…

Алек выдернул руку и уставился на Магнуса шокированным взглядом. Если про родителей можно было где-то ещё узнать, то о своих переживаниях он даже семье не говорил! Магнус просто… не мог, не должен был этого узнать! 

— Я… это… — попытался сформулировать свою мысль Алек, но потерпел сокрушительное поражение. — _Как?.._

— Магия, — развёл руками Магнус. — Я не могу просто так читать мысли, но при непосредственном контакте – вполне. Извини, что так беспардонно влез в твою голову, но позволь спросить, почему ты считаешь, что не можешь меня заинтересовать? 

— Просто ты… _маг_ , — ошалело сказал Алек. — Реальный маг! Это… я в шоке. 

— Да, при знакомстве со мной такое порой случается, — усмехнулся Магнус. — И всё же, про "такого скучного". Я не стал бы ждать твоего звонка почти неделю, если бы не считал, что у нас что-то может получиться. Называй это интуицией, седьмым чувством, третьим глазом – как хочешь. Но ты мне действительно интересен. Но если ты не заинтересован… 

— Нет! — воскликнул Алек раньше, чем успел подумать. — В смысле, я _не_ не заинтересован. В смысле, я очень даже… _о чёрт_ , не могу нормально сказать. 

Магнус рассмеялся, когда Алек закрыл пламенеющее лицо руками. 

— Александр, ты мне _правда_ очень симпатичен, — сказал Магнус, когда им принесли заказ и Алеку пришлось убрать руки со стола и открыть лицо. — И я хотел бы развивать наши отношения, если тебя не смущает мой… ммм… род деятельности. 

— Род деятельности? — переспросил Алек. — Мне только что сказали, что магия реальна. Если я сейчас позвоню с такими новостям брату, то он примчится сюда через два часа. Даже если для этого ему придётся угнать самолёт. 

— Я буду не прочь познакомиться с твоим братом, — улыбнулся Магнус, и Алек вернул улыбку в ответ. — Ты не скучный и уж тем более не серый, Александр. У тебя невероятно прекрасные глаза и потрясающая улыбка. 

Алек смутился, едва ли не впервые слыша комплементы от кого-то вне семьи, но глаза не отвёл и не опустил, засчитав это своей маленькой победой. Дальше беседа потекла плавно, потому что Алек получил вербальное подтверждение того, что Магнус заинтересован в нём настолько, что даже готов смириться с низкой самооценкой и попытками постоянно покраснеть. Алек с интересом расспрашивал Магнуса о магии и сверхъестественных существах, которых оказалось на поверку реально много, а Магнус в ответ с искреннем любопытством слушал про работу Алека. 

В общем, беседа была действительно обоюдная и вполне приятная для обоих её участников. 

А потом у Алека зазвонил телефон, и Джейс – а это был именно он – сказал немедленно приезжать. 

— Твоя работа очень интересна, Александр, но мне не нравится, что она отвлекла нас от ужина, — вздохнул Магнус. 

— Прости, — виновато выдохнул Алек. — Тот тип… Он вообще взбесился, когда ты нашёл Джессику. Изменил подчерк, и мы надеялись, что он совершит какую-нибудь ошибку, но… Трупов становится больше, а у нас по-прежнему ничего. 

— Я могу поехать с тобой, — неожиданно предложил Магнус. 

— На место преступления? — уточнил Алек. — Ты… можешь помочь? 

— С небольшой долей вероятности, — встал из-за стола Магнус. — Попробовать можно. 

— И сколько твоя помощь обойдётся департаменту полиции? — подозрительно уточнил Алек. 

— Цена… Поговорим о ней позже, — улыбнулся Магнус. 

И такой _непрозрачный_ намёк был в его словах, что Алек вдруг ощутил жар по всему телу и искренне захотел, чтобы Магнус сотрудничал с ними настолько долго, чтобы плату взял… соответствующую.

*_*_*

— Это же Магнус Бейн! — полушёпотом воскликнул Саймон, который конечно же успел появиться на месте преступления раньше, чем Алек. — Вы что, привлекли его к расследованию? 

Стоявший рядом Джейс выглядел донельзя удивлённым, рассматривая Бейна, но к Саймону повернулся с лицом "Я изначально знал, что так и будет". 

— Ещё немного, и я начну подозревать, что это ты совершаешь все преступления в нашем городе, чтобы собрать побольше материала, — сказал Джейс.

— У меня есть алиби, — тут же парировал Саймон. — Я живу на работе. Это может подтвердить весь наш офис и влюблённый в меня главный редактор лично. Влюблённый – потому что я ему рейтинги делаю, а не почему-то ещё. У него невеста вроде есть даже. 

Джейс посмотрел на Саймона взглядом "за что мне это" и явно уже пожалел, что спросил. Потом независимо отошёл и повернулся к Алеку. 

— Зачем ты притащил сюда экстрасенса? — шёпотом спросил он. — Когда ты вообще успел за ним заехать? 

И вот тут Алек впал в ступор и даже, кажется, начал краснеть. 

— _О небо_ , — послышался рядом шёпот Иззи. — Вы были вместе! Мы выдернули вас со свидания! 

Алек покраснел ещё больше, но отрицать не стал, позволяя сестре и другу удивлённо переглядываться. Не то чтобы он хотел обсуждать это здесь, у всех на виду, но никто особо не прислушивался, да и фоновый шум практически полностью заглушил слова Иззи…

— Магнус Бейн встречается с Александром Лайтвудом, — пробормотал стоявший недалеко от них Саймон и что-то быстро записал в блокнот. 

Алек повернулся к нему с идеально круглыми глазами, потому что серьёзно, у этого парня что, слух летучей мыши?! Он не хотел пока рассказывать о Магнусе своей семье, не хватало ещё статьи об этом в газете. Саймон, поймавший этот взгляд, поднял руки вверх, словно сдаваясь. 

— Это для личных заметок из разряда "хочу всё знать", — сказал Саймон. — От меня об этом никто ничего не увидеть, не услышит, не прочитает. Серьёзно. Я прекрасно храню секреты. 

— Ты же журналист, — отозвался Джейс. — И как ты вообще услышал-то? 

— На тебе жучок, — серьёзно ответил Саймон. — Можешь попробовать его найти. Пока не найдёшь, знай – я слышу всё, о чём ты говоришь. Даже то, как ты поёшь в душе. 

— Я не пою… _да чтоб тебя_! — возмутился Джейс и с трудом сдержал порыв кинуть в Саймона жетоном, а потом опять посмотрел на Алека. — И всё же, почему тут экстрасенс? 

— Он может помочь, — отозвался Лайтвуд. — Серьёзно. 

—Алек, я не думаю, — неуверенно покачала головой Изабель, но тут к ним подошёл Магнус, который уже успел обойти всё место преступления и посидеть на корточках рядом с трупом, и Иззи замерла, не зная, расплыться ли ей в улыбке гордой сестры или надеть на лицо вежливо-нейтральное выражение офицера полиции. 

— Я видел его, — сказал Магнус. 

— Чего? — удивился Джейс. 

— Кого? — одновременно с ним спросил Алек. 

— Последние воспоминания этого парня, — кивнул на закрытый тканью труп Магнус. — Он видел своего убийцу. Я смог прочитать эти воспоминания. 

— Сможешь описать нашей художнице внешность? — тут же подобрался Алек, пока Джейс смотрел на Бейна удивлённо-недоверчиво. 

— Не вижу смысла, — пожал плечами Магнус. — Я могу найти его за полчаса. 

— В таком случае, — совершенно официально начала Изабель, — мы просим вас о помощи, мистер Бейн. 

— С удовольствием её окажу, — кивнул Магнус и добавил едва слышно. — Тем более, с ценой практически договорились. 

За спиной Алека послышался восхищённый вздох, и Лайтвуд даже не оборачиваясь знал, что на них во все глаза смотрит Саймон, почуявший сенсацию. 

*_*_*

— Я не звал вас к себе домой и совершенно точно не рад вашему присутствию, — сказал Магнус, когда они все пришли к нему в квартиру. 

— Вы подключились к официальному расследованию, мистер Бейн, конечно мы должны здесь присутствовать, — заметил Джейс, а потом перевёл недовольный взгляд на Саймона. — Вот только что здесь делает он – непонятно. 

— Я представитель прессы, — тут же отозвался Льюис. — Я освещаю это дело со дня его открытия, мне необходимо присутствовать на всём, что с ним связано. 

— Вообще-то, детали дела засекречены и… — начал Джейс, но Магнус перебил его взмахом руки. 

— Если вы собираетесь выяснять отношения, то делайте это в другом месте. Мне надо сосредоточится, и это требует _тишины_. 

Саймон тут же замолчал и для верности закрыл рот руками. Джейс недовольно покосился сначала на него, а потом на Алека, но тот никак не отреагировал, потому что во все глаза смотрел на Магнуса, стараясь не упустить ничего. Ему было до ужаса любопытно, как вообще происходит ритуал поиска, нужны ли для него какие-нибудь зелья и заклинания, будет ли Магнус делать хоть _что-то_ – потому что пока Бейн всего лишь стоял над картой Нью-Йорка с закрытыми глазами. Потом Магнус, так же не открывая глаз, провёл над картой рукой и решительно ткнул в неё пальцем. 

— Здесь и здесь, — сказал Бейн, подзывая Алека (за которым потянулись остальные). – Квартира и склад, я полагаю. Парня держали вот тут. А это – их квартира. 

— Их? — переспросила Иззи. 

— Да. Руководит этим всем женщина, — кивнул Магнус. 

— Поэтому подчерк изменился, — заметил Джейс. — Они просто поменялись ролями – ведущая и ведомый. 

— Мы не думали о женщине, поэтому не могли понять, как похищают детей, — кивнул Алек. — Женщина вызывает больше доверия. Тем более, если она с каким-нибудь животным или просит о помощи. 

— В прессе никто даже о такой теории не упоминал, — вставил Саймон. — Никто и не беспокоился, когда к ребёнку подходила женщина, поэтому свидетелей и не было. 

— Я свою работу сделал, — прервал их обмен мнениями Магнус. — И надеюсь, в прессе об этом ничего не будет. Теперь делайте свою, у них уже есть жертва. 

Джейс, Иззи и Саймон (которому было необходимо оказаться на месте поимки преступников не только первым, но и единственным представителем прессы) тут же направились к выходу, а вот Алек слегка задержался. 

— Не совсем обычное первое свидание, но, согласись, совершенно точно не скучное, — подмигнул ему Магнус. — Не хватило только погони на машине и перестрелки. 

— Не нужна нам никакая перестрелка, — улыбнулся Алек, а потом слегка замялся. — Мы же встретимся ещё?..

— Конечно, — кивнул Магнус. — Я же ещё не получил свою плату. 

Алек зарделся от лезущих ему в голову картинок и быстро облизал губы. Магнус, проводив это движение взглядом, вздохнул, сделал несколько шагов вперёд и поцеловал Алека в уголок губ, заставив Лайтвуда замереть на месте. 

— Это так, аванс, — усмехнулся Магнус. — Чтобы полноценной оплаты ждать было слаще. А теперь иди и выполняй свою работу. 

Алек словно в прострации кивнул, потом встряхнул головой и резко потянул Магнуса на себя, впиваясь в его губы быстрым, смазанным поцелуем на несколько секунд. 

— Чтобы я помнил, насколько сладок этот долг, — сказал Алек, поражаясь собственным словам и действиям и вылетел из квартиры вслед за остальными. 

Губы горели от этого недопоцелуя, и Алек с нетерпением _предвкушал_ , как он будет отдавать свои долги Магнусу. 

*_*_*

Арест был проведён чисто, все улики, которые эта парочка, свято уверенная в своей безнаказанности и неуловимости, даже не думала прятать, найдены. Саймон написал шикарную статью с эксклюзивными материалами, выставив местную полицию бравыми героями и не словом не обмолвившись про Магнуса. 

Алек же, мечтавший уже, наконец, отдать свой долг Магнусу, с трудом дождался, когда их всех поблагодарят за отличную работу, и помчался к Бейну чуть ли не на служебной машине, провожаемый радостным взглядом Изабель (Джейс в это же время собирался давать очередное интервью Саймону где-то в баре). 

Алек подумал, что надо было бы предупредить Магнуса о своём решении зайти заранее, когда уже взлетал по лестнице, потому что нижняя дверь отчего-то была открыта. Лайтвуд даже не успел нажать на кнопку звонка, как дверь распахнулась, и Магнус втянул его в квартиру, тут же, без всяких переходов, привлекая к себе. 

— А я уже было приготовился ждать тебя ещё неделю, — усмехнулся Алеку прямо в губы Магнус. 

— Красота долга в его оплате*, — прошептал Алек и, наконец-то, подался вперёд, накрывая губы Магнуса своими. 

Тот ответил с такой страстью, что у Алека даже колени задрожали. Такого с ним ещё не было, и в мыслях билось только одно: если можно платить Магнусу таким способом за помощь, то он лично потеряет все свои вещи, чтобы прийти к Бейну и искать их по одной. 

Ну либо он будет приходить к Магнусу и целовать его просто так – потому что они встречаются. 

Да. 

Второй вариант был определённо лучше.

**Author's Note:**

> * Американский эквивалент нашего "Долг платежом красен".


End file.
